camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! sunglasses heheh...*grins as I go to you* wanna have a date? (OMG I"M laughing soo hard!) a date of your dream...(seriously!) hehehe...*grins as I put my hand on your sholder* I love and want to marry you... (.....) but my love for you burns like the sun burning itself for eternity...keeping teh earth warm for life... aww no prob and him? whose him? Give up? me? *ironiclyy takes the sunglasses and wears it* how can i not....my love...is already happy... friends? how can we? with these....feelings? really? *grins* anyhow ok see you later! Troy Hey, I posted on Troy's page. :) Elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo 10:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) umm I'm not good at fighting... Congrats! Heya, congrats on winning the lt. spot. Now I feel like challenging Lele's last counselor charrie (Hebe). But I feel guilty. She lost her counselors in a row and now I'm going to take her last one. What should I do? >.< ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 11:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Don't worry about it! :D I understand although what was that you were trying to say at the end? It got cut off you see. Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) zeph lt Hyu marked the challenge too early, Lele had another day to post, so it's not finished yet, sorry Sorry I'm sorry I will add more Audrajoye 22:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm worse...soo lets do it and see agreed?? anyhow soo sorry for teh late reply...my sister is a very good actress...and by that I mean with the water works... Hey! Who will post first at the Strawberry Fields? Elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo 10:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) songs? *Blushes from embarrasment* Oh, just saw it. *laughs awkwardly* Elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo 10:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ok? *nods*← still doest understand oh! I knew that...anyway talking about it ..ruby ask where do you want to do the double date thingy? hmm how about la lumire? where one couple has their date then suddenly the waiter comes in and asked if they can share with the other couple? agree? cory check cory's page. tell me if you like the photo. Interaction I have soo much to tell you.... that is, if you're willing to listen to a girl talk about her time with the boys ;) Friend, where have you been all my life? 23:25, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, it was fun, you could say. Painfully awkward at first but as soon as we got started on the activities, everything just seemed to... uhh, what's the word I'm looking for.... umm fit I guess. Everything just seemed to fit in. My partner (we were all assigned partners, alphabetically arranged) was unnervingly tall. A good head taller than me. I've never felt so small in my life -_- My class can't stop talking about the interaction xD Even the teachers join in sometime! Friend, where have you been all my life? 00:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) xD I know what you mean. But seriously! I could count at least five guys who were way taller than me and about 2 guys who were somewhat shorter than me. Friend, where have you been all my life? 01:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but some of my classmates hinted to me that a few (maybe one or two) of them weren't.... completely male.... did I say that right? Friend, where have you been all my life? 01:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Gay I think. I'm not really sure. They say it was the boy that sat next to me during one of the activities but I don't think it was obvious so I'm not really sure on the matter all together. Man, this is confusing -_- Friend, where have you been all my life? 01:44, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, he talks to me like a normal boy. I don't really understand how my classmates deduced that he was gay. Friend, where have you been all my life? 02:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, I don't think we'll see each other again. although some of us did exchange FB accounts. Friend, where have you been all my life? 02:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup! ^_^ It's kinda sad that I don't remember talking to the guy whom everyone has a crush on. Friend, where have you been all my life? 02:59, November 10, 2012 (UTC) They all say he's cute but again, I don't remember talking to him >.< Although I'm sure I did because everyone had to talk to evryone for one activity. Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh LOL! xD Come to think about it, there quite a lot of cute guys there ;) but the worst part is.... most of them were smitten by my classmates who had GIRLfriends and/or were into girls. Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ok then I'll tell ruby and we'll post Well, the cute guys liked the girls who were either a) gay, b)lesbian c)were in a relationship or d) were complete jerks. Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ok I'll tell ruby ok? I have something to say: I...still have anorexia....I might have to stay here for a month or go there daily for a check up. This is freaking me out now :c.... A lot of people seem to be messaging you eh? I've had 3 or so edit conflicts today. SO, to your question.... well, girls have/tend to have relationships with other girls when in an all girls' school due to the lack of males. so... yeah... Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I stop eating for a week, I got this place in a ballet school and I was so nervous that I wasn't good enough so I...stop eating and ate an apple for breakfast, salad for lunch and nothing for dinner.... :| its ok anyhow I've told ruby so we're going to rp later ok? Oh yea I posted on Natsu and True. no prob anyhow how's life? Uh Forest? Yea countinue there and yea. But this is really important and the princable will be watching me :\ me? same old same old! nothing new....I think...oh wait there is....I'm curently in my spm! Not really. Very few people are like that. Thankfully, I'm not one of those kinds of people. Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) It's just I've been wishing for this since I was young...anyways can chu post first in the forest? Thx twinneh! :D Also has the quest started? A brother school? Um.. i don't think so. Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh -.- Me: You take things really seriously don't you. Natsu: *Ignores* No in the mood right now! *Walks away* {XDD Lol Natsu's basically a girl who dosen't cry if she breaks up with someone she just thinks there basically wind XD Natsuko:*Shoots a warning look* Me: Uh calm it Natsu-chan. She'll calm down eventually c: and yea ish k-on I like there songs and manga. We have senior prom but it's still only for the girls. No soirees, junior prom, etc. The only time we ever meet with boys is during interactions. [[User:Demi-hunter13| Friend, where have you been] all my life? 04:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I told my dad that my stupid step mom is a b*tch and currently she's acting nice to me but I still have hatred for her. Well, the prom only happens during 4th year then the interactions... umm i think we have 1 every year. Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Not really. A lot of students said their prom was nice :) I'm looking at the photos taken during the interaction and honestly, I'm getting all giddy ^_^ Friend, where have you been all my life? 05:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I got get lunch brb! You could say that ;) Friend, where have you been all my life? 05:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Character Broken, do you mind is I borrow a char of yours to use in my and Riri's claim? Friend, where have you been all my life? 05:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Heyo :3 I'm back! Meh lil bro's and sis's were annoying meh >.< so it took a long time its like an exam wheer it determines whether you go to a good university or a bad one...